My White Day Princess
by AngelP
Summary: Some japanese profanity.. lol. Anyways. Tomoeda elementary is holding a dance. And unfortunately, our heroine's prince, Syaoran-kun, dun know how to dance. This is written in his P.O.V. BTW.. I know it's kinda early for white day.. >


*DISCLAIMERS*  
I'm really getting tired of writing this...  
but then again I'm scared of getting sued ^_^;;  
The second movie has revived my obsession of the cutest couple created by clamp :P  
it's something everyone has to see!  
Thanks to Piggy Ho Ho for putting up the summary :D  
I guess I'm just the type of person who loves spoilers ^_^;;;  
  
Anyways.  
The school is holding a white day dance.  
Syaoran gets tangled up in something he wanted to, but never planned.  
But... he doesnt know how to dance!  
Well.. anyways... just get on with the story XP  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was so frustrating.  
The question repeated in my head, several times. Should I ask her? I knew I should though...  
I should before someone else asks her.  
Otherwise I'll never get my chance.  
Baka... Why...? Why am I so scared to ask a girl a simple question? Especially when it's   
concerning a girl who was supposed to be my primary rival in the first place.... so... why??  
I sat down on my bed; my head was flooded of images and memories of her.  
But I knew that I should ask her soon.  
The White Day dance was coming up; something that Terada-sensei came up with... so that the  
boys could ask the girls out. It really was a great idea... but he was forgetting that SOME   
of us... just couldnt muster up enough courage.  
No.  
No....  
I can't just sit back.... I have to do something....  
but...   
I dont want to be embarassed...  
I thought of something brilliant. I smiled to myself.  
Yeah, this idea was pretty good. It would avoid embarassment... and.. it would puzzle the heck  
out of Sakura! Man... she's so cute when she acts like that.  
I guess... I guess I'll have some fun.  
  
  
It was gym time, and I was in the boy's locker room, taking out my shoes. I got to school early  
just for this occaision. I eagerly waited for what her reply was going to be. In a way, I hoped  
that she would scream out with joy.. but then... she would ask people around...  
........  
......  
Kuso!!! I should've thought of that earlier!!!!  
My expression turned back into the hideous glare I always wore. I clutched my head and crouched.  
I should've thought of that last night.... Tomoyo knows...!  
"Li-kun, are you okay?" asked a familiar voice towering above me.  
I looked up and looked right into Yamazaki's eyes.  
"Yamazaki..? Oh! Yeah. I'm just fine. I'm just..."  
"HOOOOO~~~~EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a scream from the girl's locker room.  
Bingo!!! I thought to myself. But at the same time... my face couldnt resist. I turned into a   
bright cherry red.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Yamazaki asked again.   
Eriol walked up beside them. "Was that just Sakura-san's scream? I hope Sakura-san is okay.."  
Jeez, go away. No, I'm not okay, and I dont think Sakura is either.  
I got up.  
"I'm fine." I simply replied, then walked outside. "And I'm sure Sakura's fine too."  
When I stepped outside, there was Sakura, chatting with her friends. Her face was like a tomato.  
"I wonder who it is.." Rika wondered out loud.  
"Mr. Mystery man, eh Sakura?" Naoko nudged her shoulder. "Well, better find out who he is before  
you end up date-less to the dance!"  
"But I do have a pretty good idea of who it is," Tomoyo said.  
I glared at her, and she just simply smiled back at me. Then she mouthed the words 'Dont Worry'  
to me.  
"I dont have to date him...... the letter just says 'Sakura, I love you. Your secret admirer.'"  
Shimatta. That was so corny... I guess... I guess I was just too tired last night. I dont think   
I even had the courage to write the rest.  
I then shook my head. I was staring their way. If I stared too long, they would notice. I walked  
off as if nothing happened... but it was so hard to resist looking at her. No, there was no way  
it could be helped.  
  
School had ended and now everyone was grabbing their stuff from their lockers. Me and Sakura were  
one of the last ones to get up. I headed to my locker and arranged a few things.  
"Ho~e?" she said, from the side. I looked towards the direction of her voice, and found some guy  
talking to her.  
Akio. That jerk.  
I felt my anger and jealousy build up slowly.  
Trying to control it, I clenched my fists and looked away.  
"Sakura, would you like to come to the dance with me?"  
No, I couldnt control it. I was getting madder by the second.  
But by the tone of Sakura's voice, I know she didnt like him either.  
"Uhh... Akio... well... I'm.. I'm sorry, I cant..."  
"Arent you going?"  
"I... I am! But.. someone already asked me..." Sakura meekly replied.  
Someone already asked her?  
I guess it was a good thing.. it would save me the trouble of asking her...  
Akio's tone went to a lower, depressive tone. "who... asked you?"  
"S... S...." she started.  
I looked over that way, and Sakura was looking at me, giving me a pleading look.  
"Syaoran-kun asked me.." Sakura replied.  
Shock washed over my face.  
Me?? When... when did I ask??   
I could feel my cheeks heat up quickly, and sweat started to drip down my face.  
I asked her to the dance???  
"Right..? Syaoran-kun?" She asked.  
I blinked a couple of times before I said anything.  
"Hai..." then I turned to my locker. "I asked her... last night over the phone."  
Even though I couldnt really see her, I know she had a satisfied look on her face.  
"Oh..." Akio replied. "I guess I'll ask Tomoyo instead then.."  
Akio left the room, leaving me and Sakura alone in the room.  
Alone.  
The only ones left.  
I blushed. There was no way I could look at her right now.  
"Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun.." Sakura murmured.  
"huh?" I asked, not quite sure of what she said.  
"I'm sorry I did that.. but... Akio is... well.. he's kind of wierd..." Sakura repeated with a  
little more explanation. "And scary... I dont really like him..."  
"I agree.." I told her, then looked at her.  
... not again. Why does she always have to be so apologetic with those puppy eyes of hers?  
It just makes me want to comfort her and... and... .... jeeeeeez.  
"I'm sorry for being so selfish.. you could say.. that I got sick..." Sakura said, looking away.  
"Dont be sorry. I'll go with you." I replied quickly, blushing.  
I looked away again.  
This was so awkward. I feel like a jerk.  
"Hontou??" she asked. "Are you sure its okay? I dont want to make all of this a burden to you.."  
"D... dont worry. It's okay...." I said, still blushing. "I was going to ask you anyways...."  
! Now why did I say that???!?!?  
Kami-sama!! Now she'll know who wrote that letter!  
"Hontou?" she repeated.  
I could only reply with a meek nod.  
"Syaoran-kun!!! Arigatou!!!" she cheerfully yelled as she jumped on me. "Of course I'll go with  
you!!!"  
My eyes widened as my brain started to think quickly whether I should duck or let herself jump  
on me.  
I stayed frozen and she gave me the BIGGEST hug... not to mention the ONLY hug she's ever given   
me.  
"Or, at least that would've been my answer.. I'm sorry I spoiled it, the boys were supposed to  
ask... not me...."  
I laughed nervously.  
"L.. like I said, dont worry.. the dance is t-tomorrow, right? I'll pick you up at... 6 and... we  
can walk there...." I stammered.  
"Sounds great!" Sakura agreed. "It's better than getting there by car, because then we can talk!"  
Kuso, did that mean that she does know?  
"Y.. yeah, that's what I thought.."  
I changed the subject, and we both walked out the door and walked home together...  
  
It was 6:00.. the dance starts in half an hour. I didnt know what I should wear... so I just put   
on my nicest looking casual clothes. Black leather jacket, a white T-shirt (which was kind of   
tight on me) and baggy black pants.... plus shiny shoes to go with it. I guess it looked good   
enough. I didnt even bother brushing my hair. It looked good enough, and.. I guess I would give   
everyone a heart attack by actually straightening out my hair.  
I walked up Sakura's front steps and knocked on her door.  
I was answered with a glare, a glare I knew well and responded to.  
"Your.. DATE... is not ready yet." her brother eyed me carefully.  
"Then I'll WAIT." I glared back.  
"OW!!!" He yelled in my face.  
I jumped back, wondering what happened.  
"Nii-chan!! Be nice!!" Sakura snarled.  
Sakura was wearing a casual dress as well. A simple pink sleeveless dress with a big white   
collar and simple drawings of flowers that lined the collar and the bottom of her dress.  
I was guessing that Tomoyo made it.  
Good, at leat I wasnt the only one being casual.  
But.... .... Shimatta! She looked so pretty!  
Even in a casual dress, it always seemed like she was going to a fancy party...  
"Let's go!" Sakura grinned, then apologized to her brother.  
"I'm gooooooiiiiiiing!" Sakura yelled and waved in front of the house.  
"Have fun," replied her dad.  
"Bring her back before 9." Touya instructed, looking at me sharply.  
I glared back at him. "Why would I keep her away for such a long time anyways?" I retorted.  
He snuffed at me and closed the door.  
"Nii-chan worries so much..." Sakura sighed.  
"He has a right to worry.." I replied.  
Sakura looked at me.  
"You're his sister, and he cares for you. I think that's the reason why he hates me so much."  
"But I told him! I can take care of myself! Besides, I'm allowed out after 9!" Sakura glared at  
me.  
I guess my reply to Touya wasnt the smartest.  
"It's dangerous at night, so.. th-that's why I wouldnt want to... to keep you out for so long!"  
Great, that would be a big giveaway...  
But I had no other choice! I'd rather have her finding out than having her really angry... that  
wasnt one of her best aspects.  
I turned around to see Sakura smiling right at me.  
"You're so kind, Syaoran-kun!" she grinned.  
That cute face caught me right away and pinned me to the ground.  
I had to look away.  
"Daijoubu?" she asked, peering over my shoulder.  
"H.. hai... daijoubu..." I slowly replied.  
"That's good!" Sakura said.  
I stood back straight and calmed myself down.  
"You know, I've never been on a date before!" Sakura said.  
"Wh.... h.. huh??"  
"You heard. I've neeeeeeverrrrrrr beeeeeenn..."  
"I know that!" I interrupted. "But, di.. didn't you ever go out on a date with... Yukito?"  
Sakura looked at the sky.  
"You're right, you know... but then, it was just a visit to the aquarium... it was nothing  
like dancing or something like that... You know, just a friendly get together.. but then in my  
opinion, it was a date to me!"  
She was right.  
Wait, did that mean... that I *have* to dance with her??  
Is she really taking this as a date more than a friendly get together?  
No way. I dont think I could *ever* bear dancing. With her??  
"Have you ever gone out on a date with Meiling?" Sakura asked me.  
"Uhh... well, we did go on picnics together..." I replied.  
"It's too bad she isnt here..." Sakura said sadly. "She would've had so much fun.."  
I sighed.  
It really was too bad that Meiling wasnt here anymore. But... I dont think I would've enjoyed  
a night of dancing with her...  
We approached the school and went inside the gym.  
"WO~W!!!!!" Sakura admired the decorations.  
The volunteer boys and the guy teachers set up the place. It was gorgeous. There were white  
balloons and streamers from the ceiling, and tiny snacks were set up on the table.  
Sakura ran ahead and slowly twirled around. Then she turned to me.  
"I'm going to go talk to Tomoyo for a while..!" Sakura grinned and ran off to a crowd of girls.  
I went to the opposite direction, where all the boys were.  
"Li-kun," Yamazaki walked up to me.  
"Hi," I said.  
"Heh, look at all the girls. I bet that what they're talking about is the guys. That's all they  
are. Gossip and nothing else." Yamazaki grinned.  
But.. Sakura didnt gossip, did she?  
I looked at the crowd of girls, and they were all pointing to Sakura, whose face was turning into  
a deep shade of red.  
I turned away before she got a chance to look my way.  
"I see you asked Sakura," Yamazaki grinned.  
Eriol came and walked up beside Yamazaki. "I wonder where Akio is..."  
"Didnt he ask Daidouji?" I asked him.  
Eriol nodded. "He did, but I already asked her at that time."  
Eriol then leant over and whispered in my ear. "I would've asked Sakura, but I didnt think that  
would be very fair for you."  
My face started heating up again.  
Why does he enjoy doing this to me? When he doesnt make me angry, he embarasses me!  
The speakers made a loud noise as Terada-sensei tested the mic. Then he spoke.  
"Students, we are here for a special occaision. This was created for white day, so that the boys  
could ask the girls out instead of giving candy. So, for our special event, we will be choosing  
the best white day couples. But only one will be the prince, and he will choose his princess."  
I sighed in relief. It was a good thing that me and Sakura werent a couple. Otherwise, we   
would've been chosen as one of the best white day couples.  
"I would like to take this opportunity to start the dance! This will be the judging of the prize  
winners. After we choose, we will begin with the games and movies."  
I watched as bunches of guys left the group, and headed over towards the girls group.  
I stood there, not knowing what to do. What else was I supposed to do anyways?  
Someone grabbed my hand. It was Yamazaki.  
"What are you doing, Li-kun? You have to dance with Sakura now. You did ask her to come with you  
after all, right?"  
My face reddened again. Then I realized.  
"I... I cant dance..." I told him. Boy, that felt stupid.  
"You dont have to know how," Yamazaki said as he dragged me with him to the girl's group.  
People started to pair off and walk to the center of the dance floor.  
"Why did you ask Sakura in the first place then?" Yamazaki asked curiously.  
I stayed silent for a few seconds, then replied.  
"Ahh... she wanted to come to the dance, and she didnt want Akio to ask her so... I asked her.."  
Yamazaki grinned. "Always doing good things for the one you love."  
Hmph. Why does everyone tease me when it comes to this??  
Am I making it so obvious?  
So.. didnt that mean that Sakura knew?  
I stopped as soon as I saw Sakura.  
No, I could'nt do it. I cant dance. Not with Sakura. Kami-sama, that would just make me die right  
int he middle of the dance floor!!!  
Yamazaki started to pull me with force, causing my feet to slide across the floor.  
Then she shoved me right in front of Sakura.  
"There you go, Li-kun." He said.  
I just stood there. His hands were still on my back.  
He was waiting for me and her to hold hands, wasnt he?  
Sakura grinned and took my hands. "Come on, Syaoran-kun! This will be fun!"  
"G'AH!" was my only reply as she swung me over to the center.  
I saw Yamazaki waving 'good luck' to me, as he stood with a red Chiharu.  
Sakura looked at me.  
"What's wrong?"  
I had a question too. Why did she have to ask that question? Now I'll have to tell her MORE about  
myself... how embarassing....  
"I... I can't dance..." I replied.  
Sakura gave me a smile, then took my hands and placed one on her hip.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" I asked frantically.  
I freaked out.  
My *hand* was on her *hip*!!!  
"I'm teaching you how to dance, silly!" she looked at me as if the answer was obvious.  
Well.. it was...  
I was just too nervous to even notice.  
She took my other hand and held it straight out. Then she placed her free hand on my chest.  
Oh god, this was *REALLY* nerve-wracking!  
"My mom taught me when I was little." Sakura grinned. "Then my dad helped me perfect it!"  
I was too busy training to ever get a chance to dance.  
The music had been playing for a few minutes already. We were the only ones not dancing. But,   
Sakura didnt seem to mind at all.  
"Now, you move your feet like this.." she said. I looked down at my feet and watched hers.  
I tried to follow, and almost stepped on her foot.  
Good thing I didnt, and good thing no one noticed.  
After another slow song came on, I started getting the hang of it.  
Sakura was still leading, but it helped me dance better.  
But, I was getting kind of impatient.  
I wanted to lead.  
I didnt know why, but all of a sudden, I wanted to lead the dance.  
"Can I try leading now?" I asked.  
Sakura nodded and grinned. "Lets see how well you know now."  
The last song for the contest started, and I took off at a quick pace.  
We took up so much space that everyone had to move out of the way, and formed a circle around us.  
It didnt do much, but Sakura's skirt was still twirling beautifully.  
I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close, and twirled around.  
Then I realized. I realized why I was dancing so well to this song.  
I have heard it so many times, and watched people dance to it.  
It got engraved in my head, so I wasnt actually doing anything. I just let my body do everything.  
We got to a dramatic part of the song and started dancing further apart. Soon my fingers only  
held the tips of hers.  
Then we pulled eachother back again, and started dancing as close as we did before.  
The song ended with a bang, and I bent over, still holding Sakura.  
I was starting to sweat from all the movement and from the crowd.  
Soon, I noticed something.  
I didnt blush the whole time I was dancing with Sakura!  
It was a first for me...  
But then the crowd started applausing, and my face went bright red again.  
We both stood up. She bowed, and not knowing what else to do, I followed her action shortly.  
"That was great!" Terada-sensei boomed into the microphone. "Now that the contest is over, we  
will now have one dance where you can dance with someone else, while we finish the judging."  
My surroundings started to go out of proportion. I was zoning out. It always happened when I'm  
too tired from doing something.  
Then someone tapped me on the back.  
"Mind if I dance with your date?" asked the voice.  
Eriol.  
I took a deep breath.  
"S.. sure, why not?" I finally said.  
I really needed a break from dancing with her. I had no idea what came over me...  
People started to pair off again in different groups, and me and Tomoyo ended up up being the  
only un-paired ones.  
I walked up to her.  
"We might as well dance instead of being left out," I said.  
Tomoyo smiled at me. "My pleasure."  
After a few seconds, Tomoyo glanced at me.  
"I thought you told me you were a bad dancer.."  
I blinked quickly and looked down. "Sa... Sakura taught me..."  
"ohohoho, how cute!" She replied. "Dont worry, I didnt tell her. That should be done by yourself.  
But you had better let her know soon."  
I blushed. "I know... but.... I need time..."  
"I understand," she told me.  
As annoying and wierd as she may be, Tomoyo was a good friend. Though she does have twisted plots  
stuck in her mind, I know...  
I looked over at Sakura and Eriol, and he just got along fine with her.  
I got so jealous. Why couldn't I do that? To talk nice and easy...  
As if she read my mind, Tomoyo giggled again.  
"Li-kun, stop worrying. He only considers Sakura as a friend. So that's why he doesnt get so  
uneasy."  
I rolled my eyes. Right. Then why isnt he uneasy around Tomoyo either? I just knew something was  
going on between them... though they're keeping that secret locked safely where no one else but  
them could reach it.  
Terada-sensei came up again and spoke into the mic.  
"We have the results for the 7 couples and the Prince. Each boy will be given a small bag of  
candy and a rose; the prince will recieve a dozen roses and a bigger bag of candy to give to his  
princess."  
All the girls swooned and started pressuring their boyfriends about winning the prize.  
Terada-sensei started calling out couples names. The first couple went up stage, then second,   
then third, and finally, he called out the 7th couple.  
"Hiiragizawa and Daidouji," he spoke.  
Tomoyo and Eriol blushed, which was very uncommon. They probably didnt expect that they would  
be voted best couple.  
I smiled. It was different to see Eriol blush stupidly.  
He reminded me so much of... me.  
They went up the stage, and Eriol was offered the bag of candy and a rose, which he immediately  
gave to Tomoyo. She kindly thanked him and they went to stand further in the back.  
Well, at least that was overwith.  
Sakura was beside me, and kept on nagging at me.  
"I feel so happy for Tomoyo-chan and Chiharu-chan! It's a good thing that Eriol and Yamazaki are  
kind people!"  
I knew that deep inside her, she was hurt that she didnt win the prize. I dont know why she   
always hid it, but, I was boggled by how she still could be so nice after not getting what she  
wanted so bad.  
But at least, me and Sakura werent nominated best couple. And there was no way that I would be  
voted as prince. Me and Sakura arent even a couple.  
Terada-sensei pulled out the vote, and read the name.  
"Well, looks like our prince turned out to be a worthy candidate. He proved to us not to be shy  
when dancing with girls, but also was shy himself when not dancing. It makes a very lovable  
aspect that all girls would surely love. Students, our White Day prince is.. Li Syaoran!"  
My heart stopped.  
Seriously.  
I stood there, frozen, not knowing what to say.  
All of a sudden, it was very warm. The atmosphere made me dizzy, and the heat made me sleepy.  
But I couldnt move, because of shock.  
Sakura nudged me. "Go ahead Syaoran-kun!!" she grinned.  
As I got back down to earth, I glanced at her and nodded. Then I walked up the stairs.  
My face was still red as I got on the stage.  
This was soooo embarassing.  
How did I get nominated?  
Why?  
Terada-sensei handed me a tiara, one that would fit perfectly on a girl.  
He put a crown on my head.  
Why, damnit, why???  
I glanced at the crowd who was applausing me and looking at me, and cheering for me.  
Sakura looked really really happy.  
"Now, go down into the crowd and crown your princess. You may choose any girl you want."  
I nervously stepped down from the stage as the boys backed up and all the girls moved up front.  
Who should I choose?  
Rika? She was sensible.. but then she said she had an older boyfriend.. it wouldnt be fair.  
There was also Naoko. Another one of Sakura's friends. But then she was kind of freaky.  
I looked at all the girls in the crowd, all pleading me to choose them.  
Then I noticed one girl out of place.  
It was Sakura. She didnt seem to want to take part, but she still looked awfully happy.  
This was supposed to be a date, and I was on it with her.  
I guess it really wouldnt be very fair....  
I looked at the tiara, then at the crowd of girls.  
There was too much pressure. I bursted off, speedwalking towards Sakura, with my glare on my  
face.  
Sakura had a surprised look on her face. I could tell she was trying to tell me with her eyes to  
go the other way and choose someone else.  
It wasnt stopping me.  
Something was pulling me towards her, and that was she, herself.  
I gently put the crown on her head, blushing like mad, and then took her hand without saying a  
word. I pulled her up back on the stage.  
The heat was overwhelming, but I knew that I had to withstand it.  
Terada-sensei grinned.  
"Looks like the prince chose his princess. Everyone, this is your prince and princess! Sakura and  
Syaoran!"  
The crowd cheered and I blushed. Terada-sensei gave me the bouquet of roses and bag of chocolates  
and I handed them over to Sakura.  
Still speechless, I turned away.  
Wait.  
I looked at Sakura again.  
Her face was just as red as mine!  
Terada-sensei started talking into the mic again, describing how the night had to be followed by  
whatever me and Sakura said.  
But I wasnt really paying attention. I could only look at Sakura.  
"Syaoran-kun..." she started. "Arigatou, for winning.. and.. and for choosing me.."  
She blushed and looked down.  
I couldnt help but blush either.  
"It wouldnt be fair for your first real date to end up in a disaster," I explained, trying to  
make up some excuse. It was true, but obviously not the real reason why I chose her.  
She walked up to me.  
"Liar," she whispered in my ear. "You were the one who wrote that note. I could recognize your  
writing any time, especially after sitting in front of you for two years!"  
She grinned, but her face was still red. "Your writing is awfully neat for a guy's. Everyone  
else's is so messy!"  
I blushed again. That was true, though...  
Extensive schooling was one of the things I had to do back in china.  
"I... I guess you got me..." I replied.  
I was found out now.  
All along, I wanted to be, but I also didnt.  
But, it turned out that I was.  
I smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
A kiss on the cheek from her happened next, with the other students giggling and saying other  
comments like "how cute".  
Okay. I know I said to myself I was gonna die a million times sooner.  
But *this* was definitely the right moment to die. To die of happiness... and embarassment.  
"The best white day present I ever got from anyone!" Was the last thing I heard from Sakura   
before I passed out from the heat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouch. I couldnt think of how to end it so I ended it right there XP  
anyways. Like? Please review :P no like? ... I dont see how that's possible, judging at how many  
S&S fans are here in fanfiction.net... but if you dun like it just flame it :P  
I dont know if Syaoran knows how to dance or not X_X seems like he does in the second movie tho..  
but BLEAH. Who cares? LOL.  
I have no idea when I'll post up my next fic. Maybe around valentines? Although this fic was  
meant to be for valentines.. but I'm too impatient _ a funny aspect in a person like me.. since  
the jobs I wanna get require a LOT of patience 9_9;;;  
  
See you peoples around~~  
  
Angel_P 


End file.
